


Desert rose

by Nayaneva



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crossover, Drama & Romance, F/M, M/M, Mystery, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-11-05 02:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17910704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayaneva/pseuds/Nayaneva
Summary: There are times when one hero is not enough to save the whole world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in this fandom and my first fanfic that I decided to post here. I apologize in advance for any errors and mistakes that I could make, but English is not my first language. 
> 
> The story of this fic is set during Mass Effect 2 game, after Horizon mission.

The pain was unbearable. 

Whatever they've injected to his bloodstream, it set his body to the fire; the remains of his sanity screaming in never-ending agony. His body convulsed on the cot, the muscles tightened so much, he couldn't breathe. He barely could make the shapes of his human tormentors as everything became fade to black. 

He was dying. 

Someone's hands grabbed his shoulders and pushed them roughly down the cot. Another hand grabbed tightly his forearm and he felt the familiar sting of the needle piercing through his skin. 

_Major Alenko you need to calm down. _The unfamiliar male voice resonated in his head. Your stress level is too high. But how he was supposed to calm down when he was in such a pain?! He could only wish that his death will come swiftly to him and end this nightmare. _You need to calm down. _Something cool washed over his body and after a few agonizing seconds, the pain began to slowly fade, the muscles in his legs relaxing slightly.____

_____ _

'Give him more sedatives.' One of the men instructed above his head, while at the same time someone pressed at the nape of his neck. 'Someone get Edwards here! He might displace the implant while he was trashing around.' 

____

'If he did, Edwards will have your head.' The female voice spoke up. 

____

'I thought you were checking his vitals.' The man snapped annoyed and someone, preferably him, pressed harder on Kaidan's nape. Kaidan screamed in pain. 'Shit! Give him the damn sedatives, now!' 

____

'I can't inject him when he's moving. Keep him in place!' 

____

'Christ, you're so fucking useless, Crawford! Get out of my way.' Something crashed down the floor, and the woman cried in pain. 'I don't get why you've been hired in the first place.' The man muttered angrily and grasped Kaidan's right shoulder. 'Sweet dreams, boy.' The last thing Kaidan felt was a stinging pain in his neck. 

____

***

____

He was awakened by the sound of the explosion. The walls around him rattled dangerously at the same time as a loud signal echoed around the room. Disoriented, he shifted on his cot and looked around the immersed in the dark room. He heard hurried steps coming through the door followed by the familiar sound of shots. Before he could make a sense of what he was hearing, another explosion blasted somewhere near, making the farthest wall from his cot crumple down.  
His vision shifted when the abrupt wave of air turned his cot upside down, bringing him down with it. He moaned in pain when the left side of his body collided with a cold floor. Whatever was going on, he was sure now it wasn't part of his tests. 

____

_Major Alenko you need to get out of this room. _Again, that voice. _I'm going to unlock the door for you. Follow the red light. _____

_______ _ _ _

'Who are you?' He asked in a husky whisper and confused looked around the dark room. There was no one else except him, yet the voice was so loud and clear. Was he losing his mind? He jerked surprised when a familiar sound echoed in the room and moment later a door from his cell opened swiftly. _Follow the red light._

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Outside his cell was total madness. The cells across his were opened and without occupants, the white tiles were covered with a thick, dark substance that could be blood, but he couldn't tell for sure as the whole corridor was illuminated with a red, flashing lights. 

_________ _ _ _ _ _

Emergency lights, it crossed his mind once he understood that the loud signal in his room had been an alarm. _Major Alenko you have to move on. _He tried to kneel, but he barely could move his legs. He was wiped off of any strength, locked in this cell for God's only know how long, deprived of food and water. His muscles shook violently and he knew that without someone's help he won't be able to leave the room, let alone the building.__

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'I can't....' He rasped and lied down. For a second his thoughts flew to Shepard – probably the most stubborn and brave human being he has ever had a pleasure to meet and work with – and he wondered what the man would think of him if he saw him sprawled over the tiles, begging death to come swiftly to him. He'll be ashamed of you, his mind supplied for him, disappointed for sure. Shepard had always talked highly of him and has been almost blind to his flaws. Shepard had made him believe that indeed he has his worth; he was a fighter, and he couldn't give up. If not for himself then for Shepard. 

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

With gritted teeth, he began to slowly crawl forward toward the opening of his cell. He was in the half-way when he heard a series of shots down the hall and a few cries. Whoever attacked this prison was still there, and as far as Kaidan knew they might pose a threat to him the same way as those who kept him as the prisoner. _Major Alenko we are about to approach an obstacle. You need to use your biotic powers to move the debris out of your way._

_____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'You have to be kidding me.' Kaidan muttered in disbelief and tried to sit so he could examine the situation himself. 'I'm barely able to move, let alone use my biotics.' He continued and frowned when he noticed a hole in the wall next to the other cells, covered with everything that falls down along with ceiling. _This is the only way. The main door was destroyed by the explosion and the other corridor is full of enemies. In your current state, you will not be able to protect yourself. _'How do you even know where is the way out?' Kaidan asked sharply and wildly looked around the seemingly empty place. 'Who are you?' He demanded. _There is no time to explain this, Major Alenko. You need to move. Quickly. _'How can I be sure you're not leading me into a trap? As far as I know, you can work with whoever locked me in there. Is there any way you can prove to me you're my ally?' He wasn't going to move anywhere till he'll get some answers.____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_No. _The short and curt answer rang in his head, making him grit his teeth in frustration. They were just going nowhere with this. 'Can I at least see you?' He called into the empty corridor, close to believing that he had lost his mind completely. _I am not who you think I am. _'What the hell that supposed to mean?!' He asked annoyed. _You either trust me Major Alenko or stay here and die in the hands of your captors. The decision is yours to make. _'That for sure improved my situation.' He groused and flinched when another series of shots rang down the corridor, this time closer to his place. There's no doubt he had to act quickly before he'll be discovered, and so far he only saw two options; he either trust the mystery voice and follow its orders or try his luck and explore the prison by himself in hope he'd find the safe escape route.______

___________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

No matter how much he hated to admit it his first option seemed to be the most, in regards to his current position, sensible one. He was too weak to move a few feet, let alone explore the whole building, and he didn't have any weapon. He was vulnerable and on his own. 'Are you sure that's the only way out?' He asked in dismay and propped himself into knees. He was afraid that if he uses the remains of his strength to use biotics he'll not be able to move anywhere else. _Yes. _Kaidan took a deep breath and mentally prepared himself for inevitable as he reached out his right hand toward the obstacle. If he wanted to live he needed to take his chance.__

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He heard the familiar drum of his biotics and soon his hand was enveloped in a blue field. Every muscle in his body screamed in agony once he launched his powers at the obstacle, a streak of warm blood spilled from his nose. It ended just as soon as it started and he collapsed on the floor with a shout. To his dismay, the part of the ceiling was barely moved from the entrance. He was still trapped and to make his situation worse he was barely able to move his finger. 'Shit...' 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'Hey, did you hear that? Someone is behind that rumble.' Out of sudden a female voice resounded from the entrance and Kaidan's heart stopped beating. Someone was out there and he stupidly exposed himself. 

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The voice lied to him.

_____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He was lying flat on the hard floor, his breath quick and shallow, as he tried to assess his chances with the unknown enemy. Was she the one who attacked the prison, or was his captor? How many of them were there? _You need to calm down, Major Alenko. You are very close to getting out of here. _'Close?' Kaidan asked in a small voice and would laugh ironically if he had any strength left. 'Thanks to you I am a dead man, now.' But if he thought about all the pain he had to endure during his captivity, the swift death might be considered as an act of mercy. A way out of this hell.__

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

And maybe that was all behind the voice's plan. A death as his way out. 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'Oh, dear, you don't look good.' Kaidan was startled when a sudden shadow falls over his face and he realized that someone was glowering about his head. It was the same female voice he had heard before. 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He blinked rapidly not quite believing his eyes when he finally could see her. She was a salarian; not armed, wearing a white synthetic gown and holding in her arms an oval object. She couldn't be the attacker, neither his captor, Kaidan reasoned quickly. He noticed a few bruises on her face and the welts on her left forearm. If anything, she was a prisoner just like him. 'You need to see a doctor.' She said once she gave him a once over. 'It's a good thing we heard you.' She added with a soft smile. 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'Zana! What the hell are you doing out there?!' Another feminine, sharp voice cut through the room. 'Come back here, we need to move before this place collapses for good.'

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'Or before they send reinforcements.' Another female. Kaidan frowned. 'We won't stand a chance, we need to leave now.'

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'But we need to take him with us.' The salarian shouted back, her dark eyes still fixed on Kaidan. 'He won't survive without our help!' 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'The orders were clear, Zana. We were supposed to take only you and Kesh and so we did it. No one was saying anything about extra passengers.' 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'I will not leave him!' Salarian insisted and Kaidan was grateful for that. Maybe, after all, there's still a chance for him. 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'That's not up for discussion, Zana, I... What the fuck you think you're doing?!' Kaidan heard as someone walked over the rumble and moment later a female turian armed with an assault rifle joined them. 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'She won't leave without him.' The turian had called toward the third member of their strange little party before she glanced down at Kaidan. 'Shit, you were right. It's surprising he's still alive.' She commented, her mandibles flickered. 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'I still can hear you.' Kaidan muttered in a weak voice. The turian took a step back. 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'Right, sorry.' She muttered back, her cheeks suddenly getting a slight bluish tinge – a turian way of blushing, if what Garrus had told him was the truth. 'Evana, I need you to give me a hand. I doubt he can move anywhere on his own.' She turned and called toward the rumble. 'And ask Drack to come over.' 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'He's busy pestering over his granddaughter.' 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'First off, Drack is never pestering about anyone...'

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'So he said so.' Came back the sarcastic reply.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'Do you really want to have this conversation with Drack?' The turian asked back, her mandibles flickering in the way that Kaidan recognized as a smile. 'Just come over, here.' A turian called and then gently grabbed salarian's arm and steered her back. 'Stay behind us till we reach others.' She ordered and crouched down next to Kaidan's body. 'Damn, I don't even know where to touch you to not cause you more pain.' She admitted quietly as she took another glance at him. 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'Just take me outside.' He replied through gritted teeth. He had been in pain for days or maybe weeks, he doubted the level of the pain he was feeling right now could get any higher. 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'Right...' A flash of worry crossed her dark eyes. 'Evana, help me to pull him to a sitting position.' He was surprised when a moment later he felt someone's hands pushing on his back, while the turian as gently as she could pull his arms up. He hissed through his teeth when another wave of pain hit him. 'Grab his left arm, while I take the other side. Did you contact Drack?' 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'He should be here soon.' Kaidan's vision shifted when he was unceremoniously pulled onto his feet, two sets of arms wrapped protectively around his back and shoulders. His head lolled down and he felt the first wave of nausea hit him hard. 'I know it's a hardly comfortable position for you, but we have to move quickly.' 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'Is it normal he's getting so pale?' The turian asked once she gave him a once over.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'How I am supposed to know, that? I don't know many humans...' The other female retorted annoyed and pulled the man forward. 'Let's go. We can't do much for him anyway. It doesn't matter if he dies here, or there.' She concluded grimly. 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'Evana!' The salarian cried in astonishment. 'You shouldn't be saying things like that.' 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'I'm only being realistic. Just stay quiet Zana and follow us.' She ordered and without second word Kaidan and all women began to move through the entrance. The man was wobbling on his feet, his head swimming. He felt lucky that both women were strong enough to keep him straight and practically carrying him over. Last time he felt so useless was on Virmire; if not for Shepard he'd be long gone now. He tried not to think about Ashley, and her fate. 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She wouldn't have looked so pathetic as him. 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'I think he's going to be sick...' He barely could make any shapes as his vision blurred, his stomach heaved. He moaned and before he could make any other move of warning he threw up. 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'For fuck's sake, not on my armor! Solana take him away from me!' He wanted to apologize, but instead, he heaved again, hoping that this time it will splash on the floor beneath his feet. 'That's so disgusting!'

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'Ha! Never thought a puddle of vomit can turn you into pyjack.' A low, male grumble resounded somewhere near Kaidan, but he couldn't see a thing. Everything was turning black, his legs starting to give up. 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'Just fuck off, Drack.' Kaidan moaned louder when his vision shifted once again as something strong and relentless grabbed him around the waist and pulled him up. In one moment he was floating, in another, his stomach rested painfully on something hard. Kaidan felt sick again. 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'Hey, kid,' the male rumbled, 'if you want to puke, keep the head down.'

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'Good. I don't want to be the only one with his fluids splattered over my armor.' Kaidan groaned pitifully. 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'Give the kid rest. Save your energy for the troops. They sent reinforcement. We need to take him and Zana to the shuttle before it gets too hot.'

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'He needs to see a doctor. He lost lots of blood.' The salarian added. 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'First, we need to get out, then we'll think about the doctor.' The turian said. 'Zana you go with Drack and human. I and Evana will cover you...Ready to go? Go!' Everything swam when Kaidan's body lurched forward, someone's one hand wrapped painfully tight around his right thigh, the other kept his arm in a deadlock. 

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

'Hold on, kid. We're almost there.' Kaidan tried, but his body was failing him. Before he lost consciousness, in the distance he heard a series of shots.

_______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kudos.

With most of their armors and guns stocked safely in the armory, most of them could finally settle down around the oval table in the mess hall and take a well-deserved break. They were already too far away to be worried about Cerberus troops getting on their trail, and more importantly they had accomplished their mission; Zana and Kesh were safe and again back with them, and if not for their extra unwanted passenger, they'd get it all done in hundred percent – the perfection that Drack would gladly boast around to anyone who'd happen to listen to him. But the reality was they were still stuck with the unknown male human – a subject of whatever sick and inhuman experiments he had been subjected to by Cerberus – who might happen to be some kind Pandora's box as far as they could tell. 

'I thought they were only experimenting on females.' The asari broke the silence as the first, perched at end of the table, her hands armed with cleaning supplies are vigorously scrubbing the rest of vomit and blood off her armor. 

'So they did.' Kesh replied with a shrug of her arm. 'They could just keep him for entirely different reasons. Tortured him for sure.' She added once she took a glance at the unconscious man lying on the seats on the opposite side of their little gathering. Zana was seated on his side, her hand gently cleaning up his face off the dirt and dry blood. 

'We shouldn't take him. He only might bring more troubles on our heads.' Asari muttered. 'Who fucking knows why Cerberus was so interested in him.' 

'He was alive, you couldn't just leave him there, on the mercy of Cerberus' troops.' Kesh fixed her with an irate look. 'Even if he dies, it'd be better if it happens somewhere far away from that wretched place.' 

'Do you have to do this right here?' The turian growled from her seat, watching warily as the asari keep cleaning her armor at the table. 'It stinks. And I want to eat, thank you very much.'

'Well, I wouldn't have to do this if you hadn't decided to play a good Samaritan.' The asari snapped back annoyed. 'We shouldn't be taking him with us.' She added through gritted teeth, looking with a challenge at younger turian. 

'But he's already there, and deal with it.' The turian growled, raised up from her seat and grabbed a pack of some snacks lying on the table. 'Sometimes I'm forgetting how cold bitch you are.' 

'Fuck off, Solana.' Before it could escalate any further, Solana walked off to the other side of the room, grabbed a free chair and pulled it next to Zana. 

'How's he?' She asked quietly, her gaze softened as it rests on the man's swollen and bruised face. 

'Not good.' The salarian answered with a deep sigh. 'He needs to see a doctor as soon as possible. He's very weak and probably in pain... From time to time he moans and twitches. Kesh gave him some sedatives and Drack dressed his wounds, but none of us know much about medicine. He's not bleeding, though.' 

'He seems to be a strong type.' Solana said and placed her hand on Zana's thin shoulder. 'He'll be fine, Zana. And you need to rest, too.' 

'I can't leave him, right now.' Zana frowned. 'Sometimes he regains conscious and he's getting very anxious until he sees my face. I think my presence calms him down.' 

'Well, you saved his life, that shouldn't be surprising.' Solana said softly. 'I'll stay at his side and you eat something and take a nap. If anything happens, I'll wake you up.' Zana bit down on her lip worriedly and cast a glance toward the table. 'Don't worry, I won't let Evana gets close to him. If I need a break, I'd ask Drack to cover for me.' She could tell the salarian wasn't happy with the new arrangements, but even she had to admit she needed a rest. 'Besides I thought you'd just like to spend more time with your little one.' She added, her mandible twitched in a smile when Zana's eyes went wide in excitement. 

'Yes, you're right. I can't do much more for him, anyway.' She cast a look at the man. 'But I'll return soon. He needs to know he's safe now, and not alone.' 

'Don't worry, I swear I'll stay at his side.' Solana assured her and once Zana left her spot on the man's side, she took her seat. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Kesh and Evana were still arguing about something; which surprisingly was nothing new, yet she'd never guess they'd return to their old ways of communication so quickly. Evana's dirty armor was already lying forgotten under the table and Solana wondered idly who's gonna to clean up that mess from the floor. 

Solana almost jumped out of her skin when out of nowhere she felt a sudden, strong pressure around one of her hands. Startled, she looked down and was surprised to see that the man was staring back at her with bloodshot eyes, his hand painfully wrapped around one of hers.

'Garrus...' The man said quietly, his eyes raking over her face as if he was searching for something particular. 

'What did you say?' She asked with a frown. The man flinched and narrowed his eyes as he watched her once over. He grunted with dissatisfaction and shook his head. 'Hey, look at me...' But the man already closed his eyes back, his fingers loosened around Solana's hand. 'Hey...' She gently shook his shoulder to get his attention, but the man didn't respond. He was either unconscious or simply didn't wish to talk anymore once he realized she wasn't the person he had thought she was. 'Damn...'

'Like the old times.' Solana looked over her shoulder when Drack's amused voice carried over the hall mess. The krogan was standing behind Evana's back with a folded arms. 'I thought you were supposed to be resting, now?' He glared at Kesh. 

'Something urgent came out.' She replied evasively and smirked slightly when Evana glared at her. 

'Right.' Drack eyed both females carefully. 'So, what is all about?'

'Nothing that should concern you.' Evana snapped, ignoring Drack's burning gaze. 'It's between me, Kesh and Solana.' At the mention of the last name, Drack snorted amusedly. 

'Solana, too?' He glanced at the turian. 'And how did they manage to involve you? I thought you're above the childish quarrels.' 

'Hey!' Both Evana and Kesh cried in unison. 

'It's about human.' Solana shrugged.

'What about him?' 

'Nothing at all, just Evana's playing a heartless, cold bitch ready to drop the dying man out of the airlock.' 

'Hey, I'm only worried about our safety!' Evana argued hotly. 'We don't even know who he is and why he was kept there. He was the only man in the whole facility, don't you find it a bit surprising?' 

'There were a few more.' Drack chimed in and continued when all three women looked at him in surprise. 'I saw a few male humans on the lower floor. They were all dead. Seemed like they were experimenting on them, but they hadn't survived whatever they've been doing to them. I guess this one, 'Drack pointed at the unconscious man, 'was strong enough to survive them.'

'That would explain why he was moved in on the upper floor.' Solana mused. 'Whatever they were doing, it seemed they accomplished it.' 

'Another reason to worry about.' Evana stated crossed arms against her chest. 'He might be dangerous.' Kesh snorted at this.

'Just look at him. He's barely alive, how he's supposed to pose any danger to any of us?' The female krogan reasoned. 

'Well, maybe not him, as per see, but Cerberus will want to take him back. And they'd do anything to get their hands back on him.' 

'They may try, but they don't stand a chance against us.' Drack growled, his eyes sparkled. 'We already destroyed half of their facility, why do you think we won't do it again?' 

'Alright! I fold.' Evana snapped annoyed, and raised her hands in surrender. 'Do whatever you want, just don't run back to me, when things got hot.' She ducked under the table and picked up her armor. 

'I think we manage without your assistance.' Solana couldn't stop herself from a remark. Evana tucked the armor under one arm, showed the turian a rude gesture and stormed off the mess hall. 

'Nice played.' Kesh said amused.

'I'd really like if you get along.' Drack fixed both females with a heavy stare. 'At least until we reach our destination. Don't give me that stare Kesh, I'm not asking you to go shopping together, but just to be civil with each other.'

'Anyone who doesn't want to bust her head off is civil enough for me.' Solana muttered with a growl. 'Whenever she opens her mouth I just want to shot her.' 

'I believe that's rather a common reaction.' Kesh stated and slowly raised up from the chair. 'I'll get along with her as long she stays away from me.'

'Same here.' 

'Just don't let it end in any bloodshed.' Drack sighed with resignation. 'She's a powerful ally and we need her till we reach our destination. She's the only one who is able to get help for the human without alerting anyone.' 

'Why do you want to keep his presence in secret?' Solana frowned. 'We should contact the human's ambassador and let them take care of him.' 

'Because they'll ask questions.'

'Alliance isn't Cerberus' friend. And I'm sure they'd appreciate if we return one of their own.' 

'You're aware that some of the things we've been doing for the past few months aren't completely legal, right?' Kesh chimed in with a deep sigh. 'If you think that alliance will let us go without any consequences because we return the human, then you know about politics even less than I thought.' 

'And how do you know he's just a simple human, one of many?' Solana fired back, slightly annoyed.

'And why would you think he's someone of importance?' Drack asked back, his dark eyes watching her intently. 'Is there something you're not telling us?' 

'Well, I'm not sure, but... When he regained consciousness he said a name... If I'm right Alliance will be happy to have him back.' 

'Can you be any more cryptic?' He asked sarcastically. 

'Just let me check a few things. I don't want to make any assumptions until I got any proof. I have my sources.' 

'Fine. Keep me informed.' Drack grunted and nodded at Kesh. 'Now, I believe you should be already halfway to your cot. You don't really want me to drag you there, do you?' 

'Fine, you stubborn mule.' Kesh sighed deeply and slowly dragged herself toward the door. She grunted in annoyance when Drack followed her relentless. 

**

It was late into the night cycle when Shepard finally reached his cabin. With a deep sigh, he slumped down on the couch with a mug of coffee in one hand and a datapad in another, ready to finish another rapport. Most of his crew was already sleeping, but he barely had time to rest these days. There was always something important to do, somewhere else to be. But even John had to admit that the lack of sleep and rest began to manifest on his physics, signalizing it was the time to take a break. 

He was re-reading the same paragraph once again, as his tired mind was trying to make a sense of it when Joker's voice filled the cabin through the comm. 

'There's a message for you, Commander. It's urgent.' Was it ever not be? Shepard sighed heavily and threw datapad on the seat next to him. It seemed like he was not going to end this rapport tonight. 

'I'm taking it cannot wait till morning?' Shepard asked with a little hope. 

'It's from Anderson, sir.' 

'Anderson?' Shepard repeated and straightened up in his seat in surprise. 'How did he...'

'It looks like he has his own ways, Commander. The message came about two hours ago from the unknown source. EDI decrypted it...'

'To the point, Joker. What the message said?' Shepard asked impatiently, knowing well it had to be something serious if Anderson went for such lengths to contact him. 

'He wants to meet you with at the Citadel, in Fluke's, ASAP. Didn't say anything else.' 

'Then let's not keep him waiting. And Joker?'

'Yes, Commander?'

'No word to anyone about this.' 

'Understood.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all kudos :) You're great and I hope you'll stay tuned for more chapters.

Once she knew what and where to look for, it didn't take long to track down the man. He was present on many vids circulating around the net, always in the company of the only one John Shepard. Solana's mandibles flinched in a nervous manner as she waited for the best moment to share her revelations with the rest of their crew. She already knew that Evana will throw a fit and try to persuade others to throw the man out of the airlock, and while she knew that Zana and Kesh will never think about following her plan, she couldn't say the same about Drack. His priority was to keep Kesh and Zana safe and that meant they couldn't have Alliance breathing down their necks.

She was fidgeting with the idea to keep it all to herself, lie to Drack about failing to find any clues about the man's identity until they'll reach a safe port. She had her ways and if it was needed she'd be able to take care of the human, in case Drack will decide he's not worth the trouble.

But Drack wasn't the one to be fooled around. She knew he wouldn't simply let the matter go and soon he will demand some answers.

Solana waited till the night cycle when most of their crew was scattered around the ship. She waited at the table in the mess hall, until Drack had returned from the cockpit after checking out on their pilot and slumped down on the near chair once he had spotted the turian. He crossed his arms against the chest and leveled her with an intensive stare as if he knew she was hiding something important from him.

'Something on your mind?' Drack broke the silence as the first, his black eyes boring a hole in her head. Solana twitched on her seat.

'I know his name.' Solana announced after a short pause, her mandibles twitching nervously.

'Well? Don't keep us hanging.' Drack smirked a hint of amusement coloring his voice.

'His name is Kaidan Alenko.'

'Allenko, eh?' Drack squinted his one eye. 'The name rings the bell. Wasn't he serving with Shepard by any chance?'

'Yes, he was.' Solana confirmed reluctantly, averting her eyes.

'So he's not some ordinary Alliance soldier...'

'No, he isn't.' She admitted.

'How did you know who is he?'

'Once he regained consciousness he mistakes me for my brother. I kind of thought the most logical place for both of them to meet was on Shepard's ship.'

'That you were right.' Drack nodded with a grim expression. 'So is your brother still serving with Shepard?'

'I don't know.' She shrugged and looked aside. 'I didn't hear from him for some time... Besides, Shepard's not with Alliance anymore, so it's quite far-fetching to assume my brother or Shepard will know what he was doing in Cerberus facility.' She concluded, knowing well enough where Drack was heading with his questions.

'Well, Shepard works for Cerberus, or so I heard.'

'You think he'd allow Cerberus to torture his old comrade? You should see the vids with the two of them.' She snapped.

'Do you imply something?' Drack asked amused.

'What? No! I mean, I don't know, it's just they look like they were close. Doesn't mean they have to be in a romantic relationship, though.' She muttered, her cheeks getting a bluish tinge. 'You can feel a strong connection with someone without being in love with them.'

'Alright, alright, I was only teasing you.' He rolled his eyes and raised up from the chair. 'I need to tell others.'

'Do you have to? Can't you wait till tomorrow?' Solana sighed heavily.

'And what would that change? They need to know about the risk...' He gave her a knowing look. 'Evana will want to kick the human out no matter if I tell her about him tonight, or tomorrow.'

'And what are you going to do with him?' She asked quietly.

'I don't know, yet. I have to think.' Drack answered after a short pause.

'Of course.' She nodded grimly.

'For now, go to human and relieve Zana from her duty. I think she again falls asleep on the chair.' Solana saluted with a small smile and then headed toward their quarters, kind of grateful that she wouldn't have to witness Drack's conversation with Evana down in the armory.

**

Shepard had a strong feeling of deja-vu when he entered the Fluke's and spotted Anderson sitting at the same table they have met last time, sipping a drink. He swiftly moved through the small crowd and with a slight nod of his head at Anderson, joined the man at the table.

'It's good to see you again, Shepard.' Anderson greeted him with a soft smile and motioned at his half-empty glass. 'Want something to drink?'

'No, I'm good.' Shepard drummed his fingers over the table, his eyes fixed at the man. 'It has to be something important that you took a risk to contact me.'

'It is.' Anderson nodded grimly and downed the rest of his drink. 'It's about Horizon. You've been there, haven't you?'

'That I have.' Shepard nodded, a look of guilt and sorrow passed through his face as he recalled the events. 'We did our best to save...' Anderson lifted a hand to stop him.

'Now, I know you did what best you could.' Anderson placed a hand on Shepard's forearm and gave it a comforting squeeze. 'And I'm not here to blame you for anything.'

'Then what's this all about?' Anderson moved a hand across his face and sighed tiredly.

'I wanted to know if you met there Kaidan Alenko.'

'Yes, we did meet on Horizon.' Shepard admitted reluctantly, looking aside. _He felt a rush of emotions when Kaidan's amber eyes met with his. Until now he wasn't aware how much he was longing for the other man, how much he missed his presence. He wanted to grab him, pull into an embrace and never let him go. He wanted to say to him so many things, until..._

_He noticed how Kaidan's face fall, his body all tensed and there was unfamiliar alertness in his beautiful eyes. As if he was facing a potential foe, not a long time not seen comrade, a friend. 'I don't want to have anything to do with you, Shepard.' Shepard felt how in this one moment his heart shattered into pieces._

__'__ I presume you talked with each other?' Anderson prompted, not aware how hard it was for Shepard to talk about Kaidan, being asked to recall their last conversation.

__'__ Yea, we chatted for a bit.' He needed a drink. 'Just reminiscing over the old times. Nothing interesting.' _Just stop pushing_. ~~~~

'Was he still there when you left Horizon?' Anderson was relentless in his questions. _I don't know you anymore._

'What's the point of these questions?' Shepard asked angrily, finally losing his patience. 'Did he say something? He filled an official complaint against me or what?' _Who are you_ Shepard _?_

'We lost the sight of him.'

'You lost...what?' Shepard frowned, not quite understanding the meaning of his words. Anderson was staring back at him with a grim face. 'I don't understand...'

'After you left Horizon, Kaidan Alenko disappeared into thin air. We tried to track him down, but we found nothing.' _His amber eyes, a shy, private smile he loved so much._

'How can I help you? I have resources, just say one word...' The words left his mouth in a rush, fingers dug painfully around the edges of the table as if he was trying to ground himself.

'We believe it's Cerberus.' The rest of the words died on Shepard's mouth as he tried to process the last information. 'We have evidence that for the past few months Cerberus is kidnapping biotics officers from Alliance, and takes them God only knows where. We also believe he's responsible for kidnapping one of the salarian's scientist, Zana Beldano. The mechanic you saved on Horizon recognized one of the men that kidnapped Zana Beldano. He worked in Alenko's team.' _How can you believe them, Shepard? After everything we've seen they're capable of...'_

'It doesn't mean anything.' Shepard said in a hollow voice.

'It's enough to make me worry about Alenko's whereabouts.' Anderson retorted and fixed Shepard with a heavy stare. 'We have enough evidence to be certain that Illusive Man has secret labs where he's conducting some inhuman experiments, not only on humans. We need your help to track them down.'

'Do you really think he'd tell me about them?' _You signed a pact with the Devil, Shepard._ Oh, how much he wanted to believe that Kaidan had been wrong. 'And what about that evidence you found? If you have anything essential you'd know where the labs are.'

'Those are top-secret information, son. I told you as much as I could.' Anderson's face softened. 'If it wasn't for Alenko, I'd probably didn't even mention any of these... But I know you two were friends and you'd like to find about his disappearance from me rather than hear it somewhere in the news.'

'Yes, you were right. I'd prefer to know about it from you.' He said in a small voice. 'I appreciate your effort, I know you're risking your own career for contacting me.'

'Don't worry about that, I have my ways, son.' Anderson offered him a tight smile and leaned closer over the table. 'Now, the question is how much do you trust the Illusive Man?'

'I don't know.' Shepard replied quietly, feeling lost. 'I couldn't say I ever truly believe Illusive Man, yet the things you say...I cannot believe he could do something like that behind my back.'

'Will you be able to check any abnormal activities of Cerberus troops?'

'It'll be hard, but I'll find my way.'

'Of course, I don't have to ask you to be discreet.' Shepard nodded. 'Let's order some drinks then. You look like you could use one.' John couldn't agree with him more.

**  
'That's fucking great! We're totally screwed!' Evana cried out just as everyone had predicted when Drack shared the news with the rest of their little crew. The asari raised up from the chair and began pacing back and forth around the tight space of their crew quarters.

'I don't really understand what's the problem.' Zana said puzzled from her seat at the Kaidan's side and looked over her companions with big, innocent eyes. Evana snorted and threw her hands out in the air in exasperation.

'He's a major, Zana. That complicates some things.' Kesh said from her cot.

'I told you to drop him off the ship, but no one wanted to listen to me.' Evana snapped. 'Now we have an Alliance breathing down our necks!'

'Said the voice of reason.' Solana remarked under her breath, her eyes watching warily the asari.

'We'll decide how to deal with the problem, once the human gets healed.' Drack suddenly decided, all women heads snapped into his direction in surprise.

'You still want to keep him?!' Evana stopped in the track and stared at the Krogan in disbelief. 'You have to be fucking kidding me.'

'That's not up for discussion, Evana. He's already with us.' He said firmly and folded arms against his chest. 'We cannot go to Citadel, for obvious reasons...

'Which obvious reasons?' Zana asked with a frown, her hands gently wrapped around Kaidan's wrist.

'I'll explain you later.' Kesh said softly with a gentle roll of her eyes.

'If we don't go to Citadel, how do you want to help him?' Sorana inquired. 'We know nothing about humans biology.'

'We'll go to Omega, I know a doctor or two that can take a look at him without alerting anyone else.'

'Oh, no, do you really want to hand him to some shady medic?' Zana said in exasperation. 'They might kill him!' Drack rolled his eyes in irritation.

'They're good doctors, Zana, not some charlatans. And they're good people, too.'

'Oh, please you cannot be talking about her.' Evana growled. 'Besides where do you want to keep him for the remaining of the time? He needs time to recuperate.' Her eyes widened, when Drack sent her a knowing look, lips curving into a grin. 'Oh, no! Don't you think you're already were out my welcome?'

'Me? Never...It's only a matter of a few days...'

'Two weeks at least.' Zana added.

'Ah, come on, don't listen to her! She knows nothing about humans.' Drack drawled with an unfading grin. 'They recover quickly...

'But Drack his injuries are...' Sorana wrapped her hand around Zana's mouth, effectively shutting her up.

'So, as I say, it won't take long.'

'You're owning me big time.' Evana growled.

'I knew I can count on you.' He sent her a kiss and laughed loudly when the asari flipped a middle finger at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize it took me so long to update, but I just got accepted to a new job and I was super busy. I will try my best to update regularly around the Easter, once I will have a few days off. 
> 
> As always thanks for all kudos :)

Shepard dismissed all questioning stares from his crew and went straight to his cabin and locked himself in. He threw his leather jacket on the couch and went to the small table to pour for himself a large drink. _A pair of warm hands wrapped around his calloused ones grounding him, a gentle smile on his face as he offered him words of comfort._ Shepard shook his head as if he wanted to shook the memories out of his head and downed half of the drink in one gulp. 

Shepard didn't know what to do. Delicately speaking, his hands were tied. He couldn't snoop around the Illusive Man things without alerting him, and he doubted Miranda or Jacob will help him to find a safe route to check the Cerberus' more prominent scientists whereabouts. _He was always there for you._ Yet, he couldn't fail him right now. Even if it isn't for his sake, but for his own.

The problem was Miranda always believes and protects the Illusive Man, even then when she had seen with her own eyes what has been happening on Pragia. _It doesn't mean he has to know about it. He is not able to supervise everyone._ Her faith in the man was so strong sometimes Shepard envied it. _If only Kaidan could do the same for me._ But did he really want him to follow him so blindly? Back there didn't he admire him for standing up for his own ideas? Miranda idolization of the Illusive Man makes her blind even in the light of the evidence, such as those in Pragia. 

_Pragia._

Shepard slammed his glass down and hastily glanced toward the ceiling as the most obvious thing came to his mind. 'EDI, tell Jack to come to my cabin.' 

'Of course, commander.' He gingerly sat down on the couch and impatiently waited for the woman. She appeared a few minutes later, waltzed confidently into his cabin and stopped at the top of the steps. She leaned against the wall and whistled when she took a look over his private space. 

'So that's how the Illusive Man's favorite toy room looks like.' Shepard glared at her and she smirked back at him. 'So, what did I do that I earned the privilege to see your private quarters, Commander?' She asked sarcastically, her arms folded against her chest. 'You should see the glare the cheerleader sent my way.' 

'Do you still have access to Cerberus data?' Jack's gave him a curious look, her smirk disappeared.

'Why?'

'I need to find someone. And it looks like you're the only person that can help me with that.' The woman tilted her head and stared at him for a few long moments, as she was debating something. Finally, she began to slowly walk down the stairs. 

'You're not going to offer me a drink?' Shepard raised up from the couch and walked to the small table to pour another drink. 

'Thanks, Jack.'

'I didn't say yes, yet.' She reminded him and threw herself on the couch, her arms spread over the back of the couch. 'Tell me everything and then I'll think about helping you.' 

'I helped you on Pragia.' Shepard reminded her once he returned and handed her a glass. 

'That you did and I'm grateful for, however, you ignored my warning. I told you to not trust the Illusive Man.' 

'So, I might make a mistake.' Shepard said reluctantly as he sat next to the woman, and looked into her eyes. 'And this time it's me who needs help.' Jack's face softened a bit, the fingers of her hand drummed against the glass. 'And Miranda can't know about it.' He added and as he expected that caught the woman's attention. A familiar smirk reappeared on her face. 

'Keep talking, Shepard.' 

**

When Kaidan regained consciousness he found himself lying on the bed covered with a thick purple blanket, in the unfamiliar, immersed in a dark room. His whole body was still sore, but the ache was bearable. Carefully he lifted his head and noticed that his left forearm covered in dark bruises was hooked to the half-empty drip; his hand and three fingers were wrapped in a white bandage. 

Kaidan quickly assessed his surroundings; there was a white desk with a black chair standing on the opposite side of the wall, a simple looking wardrobe in the left corner of the room and a few white shelves placed above the desk and the legs of the bed he was lying in, all full of the books. Presumably, he was in someone's home, Kaidan concluded surprised. But whose house could that be? And where the hell he was? How long he was unconscious? 

Kaidan was so busy analyzing his current position and trying to recall his last memories, he hadn't even heard when the door opened with a quiet swish and someone came in. He hadn't noticed the presence of another person, until they stumbled over the leg of the chair, and sent it crashing on the floor. Kaidan jumped slightly on the bed, scared to death. 

'Shit, sorry!' The unfamiliar feminine voice called out, as the person scrambled back to her feet. Kaidan pulled back until his back collided with the headboard. 

'Don't get closer!' Kaidan growled with a raised hand that was suddenly wrapped in blue light. The offender quickly froze in the track and raised their hands in surrender. 

'Relax, I won't hurt you. I only wanted to take a look at you...' Kaidan lowered his hand slightly, yet stayed on guard. 'I've hardly seen any humans in my life. I was just curious.' The man blinked in surprise and lowered his hand completely. 'I didn't mean to startle you, and you shouldn't use your biotics yet, you're too weak and you could hurt yourself.' With raised hands, she took a few tentative steps forward, and a light from the small window above his head enlightened her face. She was an asari, clad in a violet jacket and khaki pants. 

'What's your name?' He asked softly.

'It's Pebble.' She muttered and lowered her hands. 'Don't laugh.' She quickly added with a wince.

'I wasn't going.' He replied calmly and offered her a small smile. 'Name's like a name.' 

'Still, there are many who found it hilarious.' She muttered with a shrug and took a tentative step forward. 'Mother was wondering if you feel better.'

'So, is she the one who brought me here and take care of me?' 

'Not really.' Pebble winced a bit. 'I think it was Drack's decision to brought you here. And the mother doesn't really give a shit about your injuries, well, not in the way you'd probably expect her to be. She just wants you to feel better so she can get rid off you as quickly as possible.'

'Ouch.' 

'Don't mind her, Drack's in charge, not her. However, it's her place, so you understand...' She shrugged again and moved to the end of the bed. 'So, how are you feeling? Still in pain?'

'It's bearable.' He answered and winced slightly when he tried to move his right foot and felt a pain surge through his entire leg. 'Shit, is my leg broken?' 

'Your ankle was dislocated, but dr Lexi took care of it. You broke your middle finger at the right hand, though. She had to put it into splinter.' Kaidan hummed in acknowledge, grateful there were no more broken bones. 'You want something to drink? Dr. Lexi said you're allowed to drink.' She offered. 

'Something strong, perhaps.' He said in amused voice and the asari grinned back at him. 

'I don't think that's what she had in mind for you.' She glanced down toward the legs of the bed and after a moment of hesitation sat down on the free spot, next to his left leg. 'You should feel and look better in a few days. For now, you have to rest and gather strength.' 

'I think I rested long enough.' Kaidan muttered and Pebble offered him a sympathetic smile. 'I wish I could stand on my own feet.'

'I don't want to ruin your hopes, but it may take some time before you'll be able to do it.' 

'Was afraid you'd say so.' He sighed heavily and took a look around his surroundings. 'So, we're on Illium?' 

'No, at Omega.' Kaidan raised his eyebrow surprised. 'Drack knew a doctor here. Solus his name. But he moved somewhere else weeks ago, so Drack had to ask his old friend to take a look at you.' 

'You could take me to the hospital on Citadel.' He said with a frown. 'Why you didn't take me there? That's quite an obvious destination.' He reasoned. 

A cold shiver run down his back when Pebble bit down on her low lip and looked away. 'Who are you exactly? And why where you attacking Cerberus base?' 

'Hey, I wasn't even there...' Pebble argued. 

'You had to know why your mother was there... Why you didn't want to take me to Citadel?' He repeated his question, his pulse quickened. 'You're hiding something.'

'They only wanted to save Zana and Kesh. Look, they're not criminals, well, not in the way you think they are...' 

'What do you mean by that?' He asked sharply. Then a terrifying thought formed in his mind 'Am I your prisoner?' He asked quietly, his heart rate accelerate. Something was wrong. 

'Look, just calm down, you're not...' Pebble leaned over him with a raised hands. Before she could finish her sentence, the door opened again and someone else walked in with swift steps.

'You were only supposed to check on him and give water if he wants it, not torment him.' A sharp feminine voice made Pebble bolt from the bed and stood up with a rigid back.

'Mother, I wasn't doing anything...'

'You did enough.' The asari snapped and get closer to bed. 'Now, you should be resting.' She added once she pinned Kaidan down with her hard steel eyes. 'You're straining your injuries when you're half-sitting.' 

'We were only talking.' Kaidan finally spoke up, suddenly feeling irate with the way the woman was treating her own daughter. 'She hadn't done anything wrong.' 

'That's what she always says.' The asari snapped with a cold smirk, her eyes moved to the younger asari. Pebble was coveting under her hard stare. 'Leave.' She ordered and without a second glance at the man, the asari bolted out of the room. 'I hope she didn't wake you up. Sometimes she can be a handful.' She turned back toward the man. 

'She doesn't give such impression.' Kaidan said back, his gaze burning with anger. 'She seems nice.'

'It's in both our interest that you feel better enough to leave my place. I don't want you here, and I believe you don't want to be here, either. Once you can stand, you're on your way to Citadel and we can forget about this whole deal.' 

'Why you didn't take me there in the first place?' He snapped. 

'Because I don't want Alliance soldiers snooping around my things... So you lay down and rest, and I make sure Pebble will not bother you for the rest of your time here.' She announced in that kind of voice that meant she was not about to listen to any objection. 'So, since you're awake and I am such a good host, would you like water to drink?' Kaidan's throat was dry as Sahara, but he didn't want to ask the asari for anything. 

'I'm fine.' He replied curtly and moved down the bed so he could lay his head down on the pillow. 

'Suit yourself.' The woman shrugged and gave him one last look before she waltzed out of the room as quickly as she had come in. 

'Bitch...' Kaidan muttered under his nose. 

_It wasn't wise to decline her offer. You've been unconscious for four days. Your organism is very quickly dehydrating._ Kaidan sat down on the bed with a shout, when the familiar male voice broke the silence. 

'It's you again!' He shivered. Was he losing his mind? He has to... There is no other explanation. _It was not my intention to upset you, Major Alenko. I was assigned to monitor your health and react once it became to rapidly decline. I did not assume I might be the cause of your distress._ 'What the hell they have done to me...' Kaidan whispered to himself. _I shall not alarm you with my presence for the remaining time of your convalescence._ 'What? No! Wait, you can't just disappear like that without any explanation!' The man shouted angrily into the empty room, idly wondering what the asari would think about him if they see him right now. They'd think you're insane, that's for sure, Kaidan thought grimly and once again called for the voice to came back. 

Unfortunately, it never did.


End file.
